


The Penguin and the Stallion [fanart]

by WriteDragon (lightspire)



Category: due South
Genre: Animals, Digital Painting, Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, Horses, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/WriteDragon
Summary: Fanart of the friendship between a Chicago Stallion and a Canadian Penguin.Created for Ray Vecchio Day 2019.





	The Penguin and the Stallion [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode "Pizzas and Promises", Season 1 of due South.

Fraser: "Ray."

Vecchio: "Code names! We're on an open frequency here."

Fraser: (sigh) "Penguin to Stallion, come in Stallion."

Vecchio: "Stallion here."

Fraser: "All right, the ferrets have gone around twice. Here they come again."

Vecchio: "Who?"

Fraser: "The car thieves."

<https://flic.kr/p/2h3VuTP>

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/48603471957/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
